sheyfferbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun of Shadows/Chapter 3
This is the third chapter in Sun of Shadows and the third in part one, Light. Arrival When were they going to run out of food? Theoretically, they had plenty of provisions for the journey, but no one had expected this turn of events. Would they make it to the coast? The thought nagged at Geb and not just because he never missed a meal. That was the least of his problems today. Geb held the fort on the ship with Karzelek and their companions while Iris and Shimmer had gone to look for help. But now it was turning dusk and they would have to return soon, because none of them could see in the dark and Karzelek only had one glowing stone left, whose light didn't reach very far either. They had kept the course as best they could, but that hadn't been easy without landmarks or sailing experience. By now, however, they had given up on that as well: the leak under the deck had reopened several times and it no longer made any sense to fight it. They tried to minimize the damage as much as possible, but there was no doubt about it. The ship was sinking. Geb didn't know for how long they would still have solid ground beneath their feet. He had no idea how long a ship of this size really took to sink completely. He could only hope that it would take a long time - but by then they might have already starved. Or died of thirst, he thought with a glance at the ocean whose play of colors in the sunset didn't impress him for once. You couldn't drink saltwater, he had already made that experience. "They're coming back!", he heard Karzelek call and immediately ran over to his friend. There was a spark of hope in him as he saw Iris and Shimmer approaching - and then extinguished again when he saw they hadn't brought anyone. "Nothing?", he asked as soon as the two had landed. No matter how obvious the answer was. Iris shook her head. Geb couldn't bear to see her this exhausted. Normally she was bursting with energy. "What do we do when it gets dark?", Karzelek dared ask. "I... don't think I'll be able to sleep." "Me neither," Geb agreed. "And maybe... maybe someone's going to find us." "In the dark? Good luck with that." Iris wasn't in a better mood than he was, but she could certainly muster a little optimism. On the other hand, Geb knew how much all of this was affecting her. Karzelek looked at his glowing stone he was moving between his fingers. "We could make a light. A beacon." Geb had to think of the two lighthouses marking the entrance of Beak Bay. They could be seen from miles away and they showed ships the way. If they had such a thing, they could continue to hope for someone to rescue them during the night. "We're sinking anyway," he voiced everyone's knowledge. "If we light a fire on the top of the mast, it'll hardly hurt anyone." Iris nodded. "I'll take care of it." And she was off. That'll distract her. Geb looked at Boulder who apparently thought it best to move as little as possible. That way, he didn't put the ship out of balance, which might have made their situation even worse... but was he aware of that? Either way, Geb was thankful for his companion. As if he had left him here! Of course, he understood Thalassa, but leaving Boulder to his fate would never have been an option, regardless of the circumstances. If they went down, then together. --- As soon as the fire was lit, night quickly fell. The light on the mast was the only thing that lit up the ocean, so it was certainly still visible from far away. Geb stared out at the sea as his stomach growled. He had thought he couldn't possibly sleep and in fact, he wanted to stay awake, but he was still tired. His eyes became heavy, but he forced himself to remain alert. Maybe they weren't lost after all... There! Was he imagining it, or was there another light on the horizon? A light that got bigger and bigger? It's probably the tiredness, he told himself, but he was so wide awake now that this excuse was no longer valid. "Do you see that too?", he asked the others, who came to him at once. "Is... is there someone coming for us?" Karzelek could hardly believe it either. Iris glanced to Shimmer. "Should I take a look?" "It's better we all wait here," Geb said. What if something happened to Iris out there? "How fast they are." Karzelek could barely look away. It was true, the light quickly grew larger. Soon, Geb could see details: it seemed to be the companion of a Water Elm, for the light was bluish and greenish and close to the surface of the water, rather than glowing in fiery colors like their own beacon up high. The closer it got, the more uneasy Geb became. This animal was huge, much taller than Thalassa's companion. It was certainly twice the length of Wavebreaker... was that normal? Were there marine animals that could grow this tall? There was also a sort of horn on its forehead, as long as their entire ship. It was a kind of whale, Geb thought, but his attention quickly turned to something else. On the back of the huge animal was a tiny figure. A Water Elm with deep blue scales, as familiar to Geb as no other member of this tribe. Iris beat him to it. "Sedna!", she called, completely ignoring the circumstances. That it was the middle of the night and they were close to drowning and starving. Or maybe that was exactly why she was so overjoyed to see Sedna of all people. She jumped on Shimmer's back and, seconds later, stood next to her more than a head taller friend. "Is that really you? Where have you been? How did you find us?" Instead of answering, Sedna looked up at the boys and their companions. "Wait there. We'll get you down." Geb suddenly heard a loud crash. "The ship!", Karzelek screamed and Geb noticed what was going on: The planks were breaking. The ship had to be underwater enough not to withstand the pressure anymore - and now it sank much faster than before. Not much more than a few feet away from the ocean, they were... lifted? Yes, a kind of wave had seized him and his friends, even the heavy Boulder, and before he knew it, Geb found himself with Sedna and Iris again. Regretfully, he looked back at the ship, the last parts of which were sinking and thus extinguishing the beacon, then they were all lit by nothing but the mystical glow of the huge beast whose back they were on. Instead of helping Geb, Sedna just sat down next to him and Iris did the same. Only when the animal began to move did he venture to speak. "Sedna," he breathed. "How did you..." "First things first", she sighed. Geb was a little glad that she didn't seem to have changed, she didn't have any new injuries and her expression was no more bitter than usual. "I'm sorry I swam away. I should have followed you and...", she looked down, "... and thanked you for saving my life. Even if that was really, really stupid of you." Geb saw Ancamna Falls in his mind, the city they had accidentally destroyed in their rescue attempt, and had to swallow. But he quickly caught himself. "Anything else was out of the question." Sedna smiled - or at least lifted one corner of her mouth, which amounted to the same thing. "I know." "How did you do that earlier?", Karzelek asked now. "Your companion is... gone." Dead, they all knew. "How were you still able to use water magic?" "Now that's a bit disrespectful," came a raspy, masculine voice, accompanied by a rushing sound that made it sound as if the millennia-old ocean itself was talking to them. Not from any direction, but from everywhere at the same time. Right inside their heads. Karzelek screamed and Geb froze. Iris even jumped in shock when she realized whose back they were on. "Acquois," she breathed in awe. "Indeed." The Keeper of Water had a voice that was slow and melodic at the same time. For the first time in ages, Geb really felt relaxed. "It is an honor for me to make your acquaintance." "But -" Geb was confused. Acquois himself was the one they were supposed to honor! "It's okay." Sedna was obviously already filled in. "Acquois knows about our plan." "An honorable endeavor that deserves recognition," the Keeper agreed. "Not many dare make such a journey." "Did you go to him to ask for help?", Iris wanted to know. "To bring us to the Plain of Lumeon?" "She requested forgiveness," it echoed. "That I pardon her for her companion's death. I, who guards the oceans, sensed your predicament and let her make the choice." "He knew how I'd lived the last few years," Sedna continued. "How important it was for me to preserve my own life." "I let her decide: her life or yours. She chose the latter." Shocked silence. But Sedna continued, "It was an experiment. A test. And I passed." "I see more than the other Keepers," Acquois said. "And I see in you the future of Elysia. None of you will die by my involvement. Not Sedna either." "Does that mean," Geb dared ask, "We'll make it? We'll find the Hero of Light?" "It means that you will play a role. Perhaps bigger than you think possible." "I understand." That wasn't quite true, but what else was he supposed to say? Acquois wouldn't tell them more than that. They were silent for a while as the Keeper moved through the ocean. Geb could hardly take his eyes off Sedna, it was so great to see her again, alive and well. At the same time, he wanted to catch up with her, talk to her about what had happened at the Water Tribe. About her own father, who had betrayed her and - he repressed the thought and sighed softly. If he didn't even want to think about it, how could he mention it to Sedna? His stomach growled again. Iris gave him an amused but sympathetic look. How did you tell a Keeper you're hungry without deeply offending them? He preferred to stay silent. At some point Iris couldn't take it anymore. However, she found a surprisingly clever way to tackle the subject. "What have you been eating these last few days, Sedna? I don't see any supplies. Are you still hunting?" "I wouldn't call it that." Sedna stroked Acquois's deep blue back. "Do you remember what the Fire Elmen told us about Fuocith? She travels around to visit the individual clans. The water tribe has colonies all over Elysia, so Acquois does it similarly. And as it usually is at sea, things pile up." "That is true," Acquois said. "It remains hidden from those who do not dive, but the sea is not only a part of me in the sense of magic. On my travels I take beings with me, algae and corals. And when I stay in one place, animals move in there. Anyone who wants it can take from it, because that is the way things are." Sedna looked at her friends. "Like he said, except for plants, there isn't much going on down there right now. Should I still get you some? They certainly taste better than the stuff they served you on the ship." Karzelek nodded first. "That would be great." Acquois paused so that they wouldn't lose Sedna. She jumped into the water without hesitation and came back about a minute later, long thin plants in her hands. She gave one to each of them, still dripping with water, before she bit into her own algae. "Enjoy the meal." Geb didn't need to be told twice. How did algae taste anyway? He bit into his as well... and grimaced. Maybe algae were delicious if you washed them off before, but here on the sea they were full of salt. And they weren't much help quenching his already strong thirst. The others fared similarly. "Sorry, but I'll pass," Iris said. "Is there anything else?" "I'm afraid not," Sedna said. "Acquois?" "I forgot that not all tribes are adapted to our realm," he said apologetically. Geb was relieved he didn't sound overbearing. "In all my millennia, I never got to carry Elmen not from my tribe." "Well," Iris muttered. "I'm hungry anyway." Sedna looked at her. "If that's coming from you, the situation is dire." "Surely there's an island nearby where we can rest," Karzelek suggested. Acquois's answer took a moment, but finally they heard his voice again, satisfied this time. "I know a solution that you will like." He started to swim faster, breaking through the water like a bullet. When Geb looked down, the waves moved past him far too quickly, so he wondered how fast they must be going. Even on a normal ride with Boulder, he would have felt the wind, but none of them had to hold on. Was this part of the Keepers' magic? How fast could Acquois swim and defy the forces of nature? The friends stared at each other in silence. Neither of them could really believe what was happening - just about to drown and now on the back of one of Elysia's most powerful beings, leading them across the ocean with a tremendous speed and incredibly powerful water magic. Where would Acquois take them? To Xiro or maybe back to Zesto? Or even... He didn't dare finish the thought. Just the idea that Acquois would actually... Suddenly it lay in front of them. A huge landmass Geb couldn't recognize. The coast looked like any other - what were coasts supposed to look like anyway? - but in the distance a single mountain rose up into the sky. Too close to the coast to be the Sky Mountains, and he didn't feel reminded of his own tribe either. Then he realized that he could see the landscape. It was still the middle of the night, and of course nothing was as bright as in daylight, but the entire area seemed to be filled with a faint glow that enabled him to see the contours of his surroundings and even the occasional color. "Where... are we?", Karzelek asked. This sight was unlike anything even he was used to from the caves of the Ore Tribe. But Geb knew that his friend had a good idea of where they were. They all did. Acquois's voice echoed in their heads, full of pride and awe at the same time. "This," he announced, "is the Plain of Lumeon." Category:Chapters Category:EE3 Chapters